


Surprise, Daddy

by ahnox



Series: Paid to Wreck [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Play, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dry Orgasm, Feminization, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Virginity Kink, Virginity Roleplay, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnox/pseuds/ahnox
Summary: Yamaguchi has been very good. So good that his daddy, Kuroo, has decided to bring him a gift. But when Kuroo shows up, he doesn't expect Yamaguchi to have a surprise.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Paid to Wreck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791742
Comments: 16
Kudos: 169
Collections: Beautiful smut (by SKrauch)





	Surprise, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> HUUUGE thanks to kagehine + bakudeku fan for spurring the idea of Yamaguchi with a daddy kink. Yall wanted daddy kinks so much I hope this was okay. It was my first!
> 
> Warning: Yamaguchi and Kuroo do talk about virginity and call his hole a "pussy". Yamaguchi is NOT a virgin; it's part of their play. Also, I didn't specifically tag Yamaguchi as gender fluid but that can be up to the reader. I didn't quite know whether to feminize him as part of his kink or his personal identity. Please let me know if I didn't quite get it right.

Kuroo stood outside of Yamaguchi's apartment in a full suit with shining Oxford shoes and a fat briefcase. He took a deep breath and knocked, indicating to his regular that he was there. Their scene was to begin.

Per routine, after Kuroo knocked, he opened the unlocked door and called out, "I'm back, Tadashi!"

"Welcome home, daddy." Yamaguchi immediately came to the door. A smile split Kuroo's face when he saw the little surprise his sub had prepared for him.

Yamaguchi was wearing a skirt. A floofy, short skirt that didn't cover anything. It only gave the allusion of decency. He covered his mouth with a hand as Yamaguchi's plump ass disappeared into the bedroom with his briefcase. Kuroo shrugged off his suit jacket and hung it in the coat closet before making himself comfortable on the couch. 

"Did you want anything to drink? Snack on?" Yamaguchi asked as he stepped out, and Kuroo finally noticed his top. Along with a navy blue skirt, Yamaguchi was wearing a white crop top with the words "Daddy's lil sweetheart" in script lettering.

"Just water. Snacks will ruin dinner," Kuroo said as he took in the additional details that Yamaguchi had prepared. When Yamaguchi came back, Kuroo only sipped on the water before placing it on the coffee table.

"Stressful day?" Yamaguchi sat on the ground and placed his hands and chin on Kuroo's knee. 

Kuroo hummed, his hands reaching to run his fingers through the man's hair. "Will my sweetheart help me relax?"

Yamaguchi's eyes shone at the request and sat up straight. "Should I go get the massage oil?"

Kuroo shook his head and spread his knees just a bit. "I have a special request."

Yamaguchi's eyes flickered to the pronounced bulge in Kuroo's pants.

"Baby, you look so hot tonight." Kuroo touched his hand under Yamaguchi's chin and the man leaned forward, eyes already hooded. "Too hot. You've made me hard for you before dinner." Kuroo clicked his tongue is mock disapproval.

"I'm sorry, daddy." Yamaguchi breathed out.

"Come here, and help me relax." Kuroo opened his legs further so Yamaguchi could make his way and nestle right in between. "Get to work."

Yamaguchi nodded, face flushing as timid hands reached for Kuroo's belt buckle. Kuroo helped until his pants were pulled down just enough for his cock to make an appearance. His good little baby held it between his fingers and kissed the head, licking his lips after.

"Yes, baby. Just like that." Kuroo placed a hand on Yamaguchi's freckled cheek and kept it there as his jaw opened to capture Kuroo's dick. "Oh, fuck. Such a sweet, wet mouth. Such soft lips." Kuroo swiped a thumb over Yamaguchi's spread lips. The man closed his eyes, happy, and began to bob his head. 

Kuroo continued to whisper how good Yamaguchi sucked cock until the man was whining pathetically and rutting his hips against Kuroo's leg. Not wanting Yamaguchi to stop just yet, Kuroo pressed his foot on the man's hard cock. A desperate whine sounded around Kuroo's cock. Hands flew down to Kuroo's foot, now teasing the rock hard dick. Instead of removing Kuroo's foot, Yamaguchi was using it to help add pressure and provide some relief. Kuroo didn't mind. Yamaguchi's mouth was showing just how appreciative he was of his daddy. It was almost as if sucking Kuroo was keeping Yamaguchi's orgasm at bay.

It was when Yamaguchi's hips jerked forward rapidly that Kuroo pulled his foot and dick away. Yamaguchi looked up with dazed eyes. 

"Let's move to the bedroom," said Kuroo, sweeping Yamaguchi up in his arms. The man yelped and dug his face into Kuroo's neck, leaving little kisses.

Kuroo flopped his baby onto the bed and reached for his briefcase at the foot of the bed.

"Did you bring me gifts?" Yamaguchi crawled over to take a peak. Kuroo shut the briefcase before his sub got a better look. At the click, Yamaguchi winced and backed away. Whoops, he thought. 

"Tadashi, you know better than to ruin a surprised." Kuroo stood as he sighed. Yamaguchi sunk back more. "At the head of the bed. Left hand up."

Following direction, Yamaguchi waited as Kuroo cuffed his left hand to the frame of the bed. Yamaguchi was buzzing with excitement when Kuroo opened his case again. He couldn't see inside, but Kuroo never failed to delivery on fun toys. His daddy was the most attentive and most thoughtful. Maybe it was the vibrating eggs from last month. Those didn't get him off, but the build up had been addictive. Oh! Or maybe it was a rabbit vibrator like he had asked for a couple times now. Or nipple clamps? It was pretty chilly in the room and a draft from the vents were making his nipples painfully hard.

"Tadashi, baby. Color?" Kuroo placed a worried hand on Yamaguchi's cheek. He flushed red. He was so busy day dreaming that Kuroo thought...

"Green, daddy." Yamaguchi purred.

"My pretty little baby. You dolled yourself up for me, didn't you?" Kuroo slipped a hand in Yamaguchi's crop top. A fingernail grazed his nipple, and Yamaguchi bucked his hips.

"Yes, I wanted to surprise you. I thought you'd like it. Do you like it, daddy?" Yamaguchi panted as Kuroo rolled the same nipple in between his fingers. Kuroo leaned into kiss in all the breathy moans.

"I fucking love it, especially the skirt. Are you daddy's good little girl?" Kuroo whispered lowly in Yamaguchi's ear. His breath hitched, and he pressed his body up against Kuroo's. A needy whimper sounded before he could voice an answer. His body already was saying yesyesyesyes.

"Yes, I'm your little girl. Please. I want my gifts now." Yamaguchi pressed kisses up Kuroo's neck, his one free hand rubbing Kuroo's hip.

"Okay, okay." Kuroo chuckled at his little girl's impatient. Yamaguchi was always eager for Kuroo's gifts and very _accomodating_ to anything he brought.

"Though, I'm not sure how you can use this as my little girl. I do have other gifts..." Kuroo trailed off as he watched Yamaguchi's eyes glued to the item in his hand. It was a cylinder shape and see through and the way that Kuroo was holding it, it looked rubbery.

"What is it?" Yamaguchi sat up as much as he could and reached for the new toy. As soon as Kuroo handed it over, Yamaguchi recognized a hole on one side with lips.

"A fleshlight, baby doll," Kuroo said, and immediately, Yamaguchi flushed bright red.

"F-for me?" He squeaked.

"Only if you want it." Kuroo sat closer until Yamaguchi was practically in his lap. 

"Will you help me with it, daddy?" Yamaguchi looked up, lashes fluttering and cheeks still a little pink. Kuroo choked back a moan as Yamaguchi held up the fleshlight to him, crop top hiked up and his skirt a sinful splash on color on the bed.

"Of course. Anything for you, baby." Kuroo popped the cap of the lube and poured a good amount into the toy. "Lift up your skirt for me."

Yamaguchi did with a shaky hand, and Kuroo finally saw the last part of his gift: white panties with just a little lace stitched on the front, stretched out because of Yamaguchi's hard length.

"Fuck," Kuroo whispered into the hand that covered his mouth. He bit down on his bottom lips to force himself to calm down and remember their scene. This was about Yamaguchi, but holy shit, if this didn't drive Kuroo absolutely crazy. 

"I bought this just for you. Actually, I bought the pack of panties first. The skirt was an idea I got afterwards. I've been waiting all week to show you." Yamaguchi's free hand made its way down to tug on the band of his panties. "I actually got a few pairs dirty cause I couldn't stop thinking of how daddy would _love_ it."

Kuroo eyes glazed over as he pictured Yamaguchi writhing on the bed, stroking himself through his lacy underwear. Then, coming and soiling his new purchase with a weak "daddy" on his lips. He had to take a few grounding breaths or else he'd go in too deep. For Yamaguchi's sake, Kuroo needed to slow down and get out of his own head.

"You're such a fucking tease." Kuroo growled, and flipped the toy over Yamaguchi's panties until the lube drizzled out. Kuroo rubbed the lube into his underwear and with wet hands, reached in to pull out Yamaguchi's cock. The lube did wonders, and a sharp gasp pierced the room when Kuroo finally wrapped his large hands around the cock.

"Is this the first time you'll be fucking a pussy?" Kuroo asked, stroking the entire length and sliding his palm against the head. Yamaguchi's tied hand pulled at the restraints while his free hand gripped Kuroo's forearm. The man's eyes were screwed shut as he held back pleas for _more_.

"Well, is it?" Kuroo gripped the based of the length, and Yamaguchi thrased around.

"Ow, ow. Yes, it is my first. Ow, please. Daddy!" Yamaguchi whined.

"Here. Show daddy. Daddy wants to see his little girl lose his virginity to a fake pussy." Kuroo yanked off the panties completely and lined up the fleshlight. He replaced his hand with Yamaguchi's.

Nervously, Yamaguchi lowered the toy onto his swollen dick and gasped as his head slipped right in. He moaned even louder as his cock sank into the tight and wet sleeve. 

"Daddy, oh my God. D-daddy, it's so good. Fuck, I....can't. Can I fuck it?" Yamaguchi could barely hold still, his hips and hand already making small, teasing jerks.

"What did I say?" Kuroo grabbed Yamaguchi's hand and forced a squeeze, eliciting a delirious scream. "I want to see my cute," Kuroo pumped his hand, forcing another strangled whimper, "dolled up baby," a choked whimper, "losing his _virginity_." Kuroo forced Yamaguchi's hand to move at a sudden, fast pace.

"No! No!" Yamaguchi cried big fat tears as he thrust into the sleeve. The ridges on the inside and the slick lube made it a sensation foreign to Yamaguchi. "I'm gonna cum. Daddy, please. Holy shit. Oh my god, daddy." 

Then, Kuroo let go. And Yamaguchi couldn't stop slammed himself into the toy. He chased after the speed that Kuroo had set, his cock being sucked back into the fleshlight with absolutely obscene squelches. His entire body tensed at each thrust of his hips. His body was barely touching the bed anymore. Is this how it felt when Kuroo fucked him? Was he this good for his daddy? Did he make his daddy feel heavenly? 

Kuroo could see Yamaguchi coming apart. His hands moved quicker and twisted the sleeve so Kuroo knew Yamaguchi was making good use of all the bumps and curls inside.

"Baby, are you gonna come? Will you show me?" Kuroo loomed over the smaller man's body. "I wanna see you fill this pussy with your thick load." 

Yamaguchi nodded, each word sending shivers up and down his body. With a final thrust, Yamaguchi screamed as he came into the gift his daddy gave him. And the fleshlight swallowed every bit of his release. 

But it wasn't enough. How could it not be enough?

"Oh, baby." Kuroo cooed as he kissed away Yamaguchi's tears. The dom could see the unhappiness in each pathetic whimper and groan. "It's okay." Kuroo took the fleshlight away and untied Yamaguchi's other hand. He massaged the redness around the wrist from the pulling and twisting.

"Of course you aren't satisfied. My baby girl needs a cock in his pussy, right?"

"Noooo, I need daddy's cock. Will you please fuck my pussy? You'll take care of your baby girl?" Yamaguchi tugged down on Kuroo's pants.

"Lay back then, baby." Kuroo grabbed more lube for Yamaguchi. He pressed slicked fingers against the man's entrance, and Yamaguchi moaned weakly, legs quivering. Kuroo slipped a single digit in, and when he felt how loose Yamaguchi was, he immediately slipped in another finger.

"What's this? Have you had someone else over?" Kuroo pumped his fingers into Yamaguchi, making him more and more needy.

"No, daddy. I....I was-- I couldn't stop thinking about you this week, remember? So...I-" Yamaguchi babbled, hips lifting off the bed as Kuroo stroked the sensitive insides.

"You prepped yourself all week?" Kuroo marveled at his sub. Rarely was there a sub this dedicated and eager for a scene. Hearing the wonder and pride in Kuroo's voice, Yamaguchi felt pleasure wash over him again. He couldn't hold out much more. He was still so sensitive from his first orgasm.

"Yes, for you. I wanted daddy to take me quickly. Take me and fuck me until I'm numb and my voice is gone." Yamaguchi widened his legs more, and Kuroo couldn't tease further. He quickly stepped out of his pants while slidding on a condom. He hopped back on the bed, slicked himself up, and plunged into Yamaguchi's warmth. Both men screamed their pleasures.

"Daddy, daddy," he repeated while Kuroo punched out short thrusts through Yamaguchi's dry orgasm, his inside clenching but nothing coming out of his growing dick. Kuroo guided Yamaguchi's hands to hook onto the back of his neck.

"I know, baby. I feel your tight pussy pulsing around daddy's cock. You feel _so good_." Kuroo practically purred, his hips moving from quick thrusts to nice, languid rolls.

"That sleeve felt so good. Am I that tight? Does my pussy make you feel like cumming instantly? Do you like _using_ me like that?"

Kuroo buried his head into Yamaguchi's shoulder. He loved it when his sweet baby was so horny that he rattled off such dirty words. 

"Baby doll, you feel so much better than a fake pussy. You pull me in and refuse to let me go. A sleeve can't do that." Kuroo unlinked Yamaguchi's hands and imprisoned his wrists against the bed, lifting Yamaguchi's hips higher up.

"You were so hot in your skirt, thrusting so dirtily into that fake pussy. It made me hot thinking you were so desperate for a fucking sex toy. So desperate to come and lose your virginity." 

Yamaguchi pulled against Kuroo's hands, but he couldn't get his hands back. So when Kuroo pounded into Yamaguchi, he had nowhere to escape. His hips in Kuroo's lap, Yamaguchi's legs were useless in the air, and he could only receive, receive, and receive all of Kuroo's heat.

"You're so tricky with your words. Ha, do I like using you?" Kuroo thrust up a bit harder, wanting Yamaguchi to really lose his voice. And the delightful screams were perfect. "You like being used, Tadashi baby."

In a daring move, Kuroo reached up to grab the front of Yamaguchi's crop top and ripped it in his hands. Yamaguchi shuddered at being handled so roughly, and he nearly came at Kuroo's next words.

"And you're not daddy's little sweetheart. You're daddy's little slut." Kuroo gripped Yamaguchi's sides and forced their hips to meet violently. 

"DADDY!" Yamaguchi's toes curled as his back arched and his third climax crashed into him. "Please daddy, your cock is so big. I can't take anymore. Fill me up, daddy. I wanna feel you come in me. I am your slut. Just a little cock sleeve for daddy."

"Oh, baby. Tadashi!" Kuroo drove further in until his balls were pressed against Yamaguchi's soft ass. Yamaguchi ran his hands up and down Kuroo's torso until he felt the man tense and heard his orgasm. He rode out his climax until both of them were trembling. 

"Sorry about your shirt." Kuroo pressed a kiss to Yamaguchi's forehead. The man laughed.

"It was better used ripped up in your hands than buried in my drawers." Yamaguchi planted a kiss on Kuroo's lips.

"Is the fleshlight really a gift?" Yamaguchi eyed the toy thrown aside on the bed. Kuroo laughed, bending over and grabbing his pained sides.

"It's _allll_ yours." 

"Thanks. You're the best, daddy." Yamaguchi winked.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it??? I've never written a daddy kink before (and tbh it's not my top fave). I hope it was as hot as I thought it was. I like the idea of Kuroo being so hot for Yamaguchi that he almost needed to say yellow to slow down. And yes, they did do aftercare. Yamaguchi likes sweets after his scenes.
> 
> Any other kinks yall wanna see? Anything particularly dirty? I have blood play and rape play on my to-write list. I have a Kuroo x Akaashi half written in my notes and a Kuroo x Daichi in my head, floating around. Needed to get Yamaguchi boned before overwhelming myself.
> 
> Find me on twitter at [@kenmyass](https://twitter.com/kenmyass) or check out my [ carrd](https://ahnox.carrd.co).


End file.
